ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama: Disaster Island
'Total Drama: Disaster Island '''is an upcoming season 8 of the winning-award. If take places between TDPI and TDCT, Owen haves left to last straw to strike back with Dawn, Alejandro and Shawn. Plot ''Paradise Island, a place where happiness resonates. A place where dreams are made. The perfect place for anyone to unwind and forget about all the drama in their life. A place like that is where our brand new cast with 4 returning players thinks they are headed...I got another idea in mind. INTRODUCING TOTAL DRAMA: DISASTER ISLAND!!! Once a haven for tourists all around the world, now a desolate wasteland of horror. On the same league as the Bermuda triangle, Disaster Island is just about the perfect place for our new season. With earthquakes, disease, tornadoes, floods, and all sorts of tragedy, it is absolutely perfect. Legend has it that some of the former tourists still live on the Island and have gone completely feral. All that says to me is great ratings!!! Characters * Alec (The Straight-A Student) * Alejandro (The Arch Villain) * Alexandra (The Rocker) * Arthur (The Great Thief) * Ally (The Spunky Girl) * Asheligh (The City Girl) * Autumn (The Rebel) * Barry (The Genius) * Carmen (The Slicks, Ladies Man) * Cheyenne (The Cherokee Pacifist) * Dawn (The Moon Child) * Dr. Madrock (The Evil Science) * Dylan (The Detective) * Ellie (The Nice Person) * Elliot (The Famous Squirrel) * Emma (The Naturally Nice Person) * Esther (The Magican) * Finn (The Royale Rich Boy) * Francesca (The Furious Woman) * Francine (The Fashionista) * Gabriel (The Flirtatious Likeable Guy) * Harmony (The Scout GIrl) * Ivan (The Captain Pirate) * Jack (The Mad Prankster) * Jamie (The Hot Guy) * Jane (The She-Devil) * Jude (The Ninja) * Ket (The Unleashed Supernatural) * Kevin (The Internet Sensation) * Kimberley (The Sports Star) * Larry (The Rhythm) * Luca (The Smart Guy) * Maria (The Beverly Hills A-Lister) * Marta (The Super Agent) * Natalia (The Overpath Female) * Nathan (The Theatre Junkie) * Nick (The Fitness Trainer) * Owen (The Fun Guy) * Pete (The Boy-Scout) * Queen Rosalina (The Amazon) * Raven (The Princess Vampire) * Red (The Sly Fox) * Robert (The COMPETITIVE) * Ron (The Brute) * Ruby (The Artist) * Samir (The Muslim) * Sergio (The Scene Kid) * Shawn (The Survivalist) * Sidney (The Former Child Soldier) * Silva (The Thespian) * Smith (The Two-Face) * Tante (The Living Champion) * Tara (The Perfectionist) * Tasha (The Bossy-Boots) * Uriel (The Madness Clown) * Vincent (The Flirt) * Whitney (The Fan Girl) * Xevira (The Hatred Teacher) * Yosvania (The Biker Rule) * Zack (The Dancer) Teams Courageous Lions # Arthur # Barry # Cheyenne # Dr. Madrock # Elliot # Francesca # Gabriel # Harmony # Jack (Captain) # Ket # Owen # Samir # Tara # Uriel # Xevira Mighty Bulls # Alexandra # Asheligh # Dawn # Finn (Captain) # Jude # Marta # Nathan # Pete # Raven # Ron # Sidney # Smith # Tasha # Vincent # Yosvania Intellectual Owls # Alec # Autumn # Dylan # Ellie # Emma # Esther # Francine # Ivan # Jamie # Jane # Kevin # Maria # Queen Rosalina (Captain) # Shawn # Whitney Venomous Vipers # Alejandro (Captain) # Ally # Carmen # Natalia # Nick # Kimberley # Larry # Luca # Red # Robert # Ruby # Sergio # Silva # Tante # Zack Elimination Episodes Trivia * This season is rated TV-MA for strong violence including blood and gore, strong language and strong sexual content. Unliked season 6 of Teen Titans and season 5 of Samurai Jack. * Total Drama: Disaster Island haves became more darker, more dramatic and more mature tone. * The first season, will aired on Netflix and Adult Swim. Category:Total Drama